The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Hydraulic fracturing of wells is a common treatment to enhance the productivity or the injectivity of a well. Fracturing fluids typically have a high viscosity during a treatment to develop a desired fracture geometry and/or to carry proppant into a formation with sufficient resistance to settling. However, it is desirable that the fracturing fluid have a low viscosity after the treatment is completed to allow for easier flowback and to prevent damage to the formation and fracture permeability. Conventional fracturing fluid breaking technologies are known and work well at relatively low and high temperatures, but are not as effective in some intermediate temperature ranges. Accordingly, there is a demand for further improvements in this area of technology.